


Falling Backwards

by sugarsweetghost



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Anxiety, Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau - Freeform, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Pining, Recovery, Slow Burn, Soft Jean Moreau, Soft Jeremy Knox, jerejean, mentions of past violence, the foxes - Freeform, the trojans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsweetghost/pseuds/sugarsweetghost
Summary: "I have someone for you to meet."He enters the room, and behind him follows the sun.Jeremy Knox's smile doesn't falter as he enters the room.





	Falling Backwards

Jean Moreau remembers the first moment he met Jeremy Knox off an exy court. He was half way tucked under the covers of a white bedspread in the guest room of the Foxes' nurse's home.  
Jean blinks his eyes open in the most delicate way he can. There was a painful tug at the stitches and bruising on his face. His body aches as he slowly tried to sit up. He grinds his teeth together as his other, bodily stitches protest his movement. He holds back the pain induced tears that threaten to spill from his tear ducts. He finally settles back into a seated position and lets out the shaky breath he was holding. 

There's a soft knock on the door.  
"Come in." Jean says in a hoarse voice.  
Kevin peaks his head around the door.  
"I have someone for you to meet."  
He enters the room, and behind him follows the sun.  
Jeremy Knox's smile doesn't falter as he enters the room.  
"Jean, hello." He beams.  
"Jeremy," Jean responds with a slight nod that lead to an shooting pain.  
"He has a spot for you. On the Trojans." Kevin says.  
"Okay." Jeans remembers objecting the first time Kevin suggested the Trojans. Screaming that he needed to return to the Moriyama's. Fearing punishment and death.  
Jean also remembers Kevin and Josten coming into the room one quiet evening weeks later. The deal Josten made for not only himself, but for Jean. Jean remembers he wept that night.  
Jean takes in a shaky breath and says again.  
"Okay."  
Jermey Knox could've lit up the earth with his smile.  
"Wonderful! I'm very glad to have you. Everyone will be."  
Jean gave another curt nod, this one smaller than his last.  
That night Jean slept easy. 

 

Time had flown by and Jean now found himself exiting a plane is southern California. He wore no bandages on his face that day. Just the slight yellow bruising and scars. He hides his arms bruises under his USC sweatshirt and let the last of his bruising and scaring on his legs show in denim shorts. He left all his clothes in the nest the night Renee broke him out. She was kind enough to use her free time one day to buy him some. Mostly yellow and red. He felt odd in the clothes. They seemed to juxtapose again his rigid and bruised appearance.  
As he leaves baggage claim with the single, black suitcase he has, he spots a mop of hair in the crowd bee- lining for him. Brown and messy with a single blonde streak in the front.  
"Jean! Welcome to Southern California, my newest Trojan." Jeremy Knox triumphs.  
Jean didn't smile. Just gives an acknowledging nod and says, "It's good to be here." Which was only partially true.  
Jermey grins, gently taking Jeans arm the guide him through the crowd to the Uber waiting out front.  
The ride was quick, Jermey casually pointing out beaches and restaurants that the Trojans frequent.  
"That's where we have karaoke night every Thursday, which you're more than welcome to come to." Jeremy beams. Jean said nothing.  
For years he'd longed for this moment. His breath of freedom he never thought would come. All the what ifs that he knew would never come true.  
Yet here he was. Riding to his new home. Home was something Jean never new. Only something he wishes for. He hopes the Trojans could be his home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please leave me critiques and follow my tumblr @sunrise-foxes-death


End file.
